A Hellsing Romance
by Screamer's girl
Summary: The gang go to the Hellsing dimension. But what happens when Ellen gains a stalker and there's an army after everyone to do with the Hellsing gang? Read and find out. OCxSS OCxA. T for swearing and violence. Rating may go up if violence gets worse.


**Lottie: Hellsing!**

**Ellen: Yay!**

**Cyclonus: Zombehs!**

**Ellen: That's the Cyclonus we all know. Right?**

**Lottie: Sort of. He used to just go on about cigarettes, boobs and laughing like a maniac. I mean, what kind of an insult is Autoboob?**

**Ellen: Yeah. Kinda freaky.**

**Cyclonus: Shit.**

**Alucard: *Grinning evily***

**Lottie: Piss off Alucard and I might promote you from the ok guy to cool guy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada or Hellsing.**

Chapter 1: What. The. Hell

Ellen was jumping up and down for joy. "I can't believe it!"

"I know!" Charlotte started laughing evily. "I want to torment Alucard because he can't bite meh! Being a Transformer is cool."

Ellen sighed. "Can we go yet?"

Chris came with a backpack. "We still need to wait for Galvatron." He looked back at Optimus who was stood at the entrance to see them off. "Can we leave him?"

"Even though he's a tyrant, you need a leader." Optimus looked at Hotshot and shook his head.

Galvatron stormed into the room with Demolisher behind him. "Are we going or what human?"

Charlotte sighed. "One, I'm not a human, and two, yeah." She opened the portal and went in as soon as the Decepticons, the humans and the Autobots, that were going, went in.

~Hellsing dimension~

"I really don't like it when we warp to random places." Ellen groaned. "Cyclonus, can you be so kind as to get your ass off me?"

Cyclonus stood up. "Where are we again?"

Ellen looked around after helping Chris and Hoist up. "Ah, bollocks. We're in the first episode."

Charlotte helped Starscream and Galvatron up, along with Demolisher and Wheeljack. "That's not good is it? I DON'T WANA BE RAPED!"

"Charlotte, you're not gonna get fuckin' raped nah get yer mind set straight." Ellen grinned evily.

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"No she's saying you're a loony." Cyclonus laughed as Red Alert hit him round the head.

Chris looked up at Ellen. "So are we gonna get finding the camp or are we gonna find the rapist preist vampire dude?"

Charlotte and Cyclonus both put their hands up. "Second choice."

Starscream rubbed his optics. "I am never agreeing to do this again." He looked at Galvatron who had the straight look on his face.

The bots turned their attention to Ellen, Charlotte, Cyclonus, Chris and Red Alert who were already walking off. "Wait for us!" Jetfire ran after them, followed by Galvatron, Wheeljack, Demolisher, Hoist and Blurr.

~In the forest with the cops(You know, the po-po.)~

"Well, I'd say we're in the right place. Just a little early." Ellen looked at Seras being threatened by the preist vampire.

Charlotte tugged on Ellen's sleeve. "Ellen, Ellen, Ell, Ellie. THERE'S A BUNCH OF FUCKIN' ZOMBIE PEOPLE AFTER US!"

Chris looked at Galvatron then Jetfire. "Anyone got a plan?"

"I've got one." Charlotte started. "Attack. Simple as that." She looked at Galvatron who was aiming his cannon at the oncoming zombies. "Move." She dragged Chris out of the way as a purple blast was seen, killing the few zombies.

"Well I'd say we're safe, why don't we say hello then?" Galvatron started.

Ellen looked at Charlotte who nodded. "We're in. Chris, you comin'?" She looked at the small teen.

"Why not?" He followed Ellen, Charlotte and Galvatron.

Ellen stepped ahead of Galvatron. "You. Preist vampire. Let the big boob bastard go or you'll get it from my buddy Galvatron here."

"Ellen, Galvatron's old enough to be your father a hundred times over." Charlotte sighed. "And show Seras some respect. Only a smidge though. We are only visitors in this world and HOLY FUCK MORE ZOMBIES!" She ran behind Red Alert back in the trees as Chris also pegged it.

"Ellen, get over here!" Chris yelled as he watched her grab Galvatron's arm as they ran back. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Red Alert sighed. "You should be grateful I came along then. They can't get a medic as good as me on this planet."

"Besides Ratchet the Hatchet." Chris and Charlotte spoke up.

Ellen looked from the tree. "Hey guys, it's safe. Alucard just shot Seras through the boob."

Jetfire bashed his head on a tree. "And that is good because of what, exactly?"

"He did it to kill the vampire prick." Charlotte smiled. "And Seras, is, infact a big boob bastard. Ellen is Cyboon and Cyboon's word is law. So Seras is a bastard."

Ellen patted Charlotte on the head. "Yes my friend. What I speak is true and holy shit Alucard spotted us. Should we run?"

Chris bowed to Ellen. "We don't know almighty Cyboon. What shall we do?"

"Leave it to Charlotte."

"Why does everyone leave it to me because I'm Prime's daughter?" She saw Alucard approach them. "Wow Alucard really is tall."

"Yeah." Ellen started. "He's about, what, seven foot."

Alucard looked down at Ellen. "My height is none of your concern."

Charlotte opened her mouth to start talking. "Well..."

"Charlotte." Ellen shot her a glare. "No."

"Yes almighty Cyboon..." Charlotte shut her mouth and looked up at Alucard. "Yeah... We're from a different dimension ok but none of us are bad people except the Decepticons who we got to turn good. Please don't kill us!"

"What my buddy here is trying to say is, hi." Ellen grinned. "Anyway, I'm Ellen, this is Charlotte, that's Chris and the rest can introduce themselves. I can't be arsed."

~Hellsing headquarters~

"Hey Alucard. Can we borrow your gun for a sec?" Chris walked behind the vampire, following him to the headquaters.

Alucard grumbled in annoyance. "No."

"Don't worry Chris. Alucard's always been a bit bitchy." Charlotte laughed as they walked into the headquaters where Integra was. "OMFG that's Integra."

Integra stood up. "Hello, my name is Integra."

Jetfire sighed. "Why did we end up in a dimension with people with english accents?"

"Shut it Jetfire." Ellen hit the second in command round the head. "I'm Ellen. This here's Charlotte and Chris."

Jetfire looked up at Alucard uneasily. "Alucard's scaring me. Anyway, I'm Jetfire, the Autobots second-in-command."

"I'm Red Alert, the team's medic." Red Alert smiled.

Chris stood on his tip-toes to Charlotte. "And the best to annoy."

Red turned to them. "I heard that."

"You were ment to. You know Chris, it would have been more fun with Ratchet 'cause he comes chasing after you with one of his tools." Charlotte laughed. "And I have a higher ranking than everyone except Galvatron."

Galvatron nodded his head. "That's me, Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"I'm Demolisher, his second-in-command." Demolisher bowed.

"I'm Wheeljack. Hey, I thought I was his second-in-command!" Wheeljack punched Demolisher in the faceplate.

"You're not worthy enough!" Demolisher aimed his cannons at Wheeljack.

Charlotte's face turned red with anger. "QUIET OR I'LL SHOVE A LAMP POST UP **BOTH** YOUR AFTS!" She grinned as the two saluted her. "That's more like it."

Ellen looked over at the laughing Cyclonus. "That nutter over there is Cyclonus."

"And I'm Hoist." Hoist grinned. He looked over at the arguing Decepticons as Charlotte tried to separate them. "You need help there?"

Charlotte smiled. "Nah I'm good. I was just thinking that this trip is begining to take a turn for the worst." She looked over at the quiet Starscream in the corner. "Screamer. Lil' help here."

"What happens if I don't help?" Starscream smiled. "Don't answer that."

"Well you would have known what the threat was anyway." Charlotte grinned as Starscream knocked out both Demolisher and Wheeljack. "And thanks for the help. Integra, you don't happen to have two spare dungeons by any chance do ya?"

"I do. Why?" Integra had a confused look on her face as she light another cigar.

Galvatron chuckled. "I get what she wants."

"Yeah. Think it'll calm them down or not?" Charlotte walked away from Starscream.

"Probably." Galvatron nodded.

Charlotte then started grinning evily. "Bet you fifty Energon cubes that they don't."

"You're on."

**Lottie: And thus, the story ends with a bet.**

**Galvatron: I will prevail!**

**Lottie: Forget it. You're gonna owe me some Energon cubes by the end of the story. R and R everyone!**


End file.
